


Companionable Silence

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Magnus, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Breaking into a bakery during a rainstorm in a foreign country hadn't been Magnus' idea of a romantic get-away, but he wasn't about to complain when Alec seemed so hellbent on making him forget his own name.





	Companionable Silence

**Companionable Silence**

It hadn't rained this hard in Greece in months – a seemingly endless curtain of lukewarm water fell from the dark grey sky, and the low rumble of thunder in the distance was both threatening and exhilarating in the way all things dangerous tended to be.

Tourists hadn't gone running back to their hotel rooms up until hail too had started mixing itself in with the rain. Hard icy clumps of it ranging from the size of a pea to the size of a golf ball had hit the red sunburnt skin of those stubborn enough to remain outside painfully and relentlessly, as though Mother Nature herself had been a little miffed to have gone ignored. Magnus had watched parents gather up their children from the beach in a hurry, neglecting to collect all of their belongings in their haste, and their towels now floated across the restless sea in bright flashes of color while toys in all kinds of shapes and forms laid abandoned in the wet sand and rocks among sea weed and empty soda bottles. The asphalt road only a few feet away from the beach had been hot enough to fry an egg on this past afternoon (as one of the shopkeepers had almost proudly exclaimed before giving a demonstration) and no one had taken any of the ominous weather forecasts seriously up until the moment it had quite literally hit them in the face.

Even the locals had closed their businesses early to head home as well while the weather would still allow it and the usually busy streets were now empty and void of the life they usually buzzed with around this time of year. The awful weather, howling wind and overall lack of people made Analipsi by all means appear to be a ghost town. It was far from what Magnus had expected to happen when he had managed to convince Alec to take a few days off so they could enjoy a short vacation together in this beautiful country.

Not that he was having a particularly bad time right now though. There were worse things than being pressed up against the side of a restaurant with Alec's hands tangled in his hair and their mouths alternating between sharing laughter and kisses.

The invisible magical shield warding off any rain and hail that might befall onto them had been summoned a bit too late - the white linen shirt Magnus was wearing had become translucent while they'd failed to find shelter from the storm on time, and it clung to his body like a second skin. His eyeliner was smudged beyond fixing, constant drops of rain rolling down his tan skin causing goosebumps to rise on it. It was safe to say that Magnus was utterly soaked to the bone. He wasn't sure what it had been about his current look which had made Alec pull him to the side and just kiss him like  _that_ , as Magnus was pretty certain he must resemble a drowned, harassed rat right now, but he wasn't about to complain. Not when Alec's body felt so warm when Magnus slid wandering hands under the nephilim's wet t-shirt, the beautiful rune-marked skin so wet and smooth it made Magnus purr with delight.

"We should get back to our hotel," Alec reasoned between kisses. The way he stood made it seem like he was trying to use his body as a second shield to keep Magnus safe under, and although it was an unnecessary notion it still made Magnus grin. The streetlights flickered when Magnus felt Alec's lips on the tender skin of his neck. He wasn't sure if that was his own doing or just the storm.  
  
"That's a five minute walk," Magnus lamented. He was hardly audible over the storm raging over them - there was a faint worry that they might get struck by lightning in the back of the warlock's mind. Magnus jumped when thunder clapped nearby and Alec instantly pressed closer.   
  
"I got you," he said very seriously as though this was a life or death matter, and Magnus laughed.  
  
"I'm not _scared_."  
  
Alec fixed him with a look which told Magnus he wasn't very convinced before it eased into a gentler expression, as if he just now noticed something about Magnus which he not only adored fiercely, but wanted to worship with all he had. The Shadowhunter's thumbs started brushing away the remains of what had been Magnus' make-up. Magnus wanted to cringe at how black Alec's thumbs were when he pulled away, but all he managed was a content sigh when Alec bent down and kissed him again.

To be fair, Magnus' plans for their tropical get-away had mostly been innocent. He had adored Greece for an incredibly long time and the ground seemed to hum with all the rich history and mythology, which was deeply embedded into the country's cultural heritage, and there was just so much he wanted to show Alec. Their first day, which had been today, had been planned to just be a lazy day around the pool or beach – Magnus had specifically chosen Analipsi to start their trip in because it was a small town, close enough to Hersonissos should they feel like diving into the busy city life, but not overly crowded – and it had been wonderful so far. Magnus had been able to watch Alec's skin tan and pinken under the warm sun, his beautiful body relaxed while it laid sprawled out shamelessly across a towel on the beach. It had been all Magnus had needed to melt into a blissful state of tranquility himself. It had been too long since they had managed to just get away from it all. They deserved to go out and enjoy life together every now and then.

And then the sky had turned grey and their fun day in the sun had ended.

"Ah," Magnus gasped sharply, practically feeling his own skin bruise under Alec's lips. Alec held onto him tighter with a low growl.

Tomorrow, he'd take Alec to the museums in Athens because he knew Alec was always interested in learning something new. Magnus did love the look on Alec's face every time the nephilim discovered something about the world which he deemed worthy enough of his admiration and attention. It was nice to be able to invoke such childlike awe in a person like Alec, who had been trained to be a soldier from a very young age and had never truly had the chance to be a child.

But those were all plans for the near future.

For now, Magnus would very much like to focus on the current.

Thankfully Alec didn't seem to mind that their first day in Greece had been cut short like this – he seemed perfectly content being right where he was, by Magnus' side. Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth when Alec's tongue swept over his top lip and then tensed when lightning flashed again, temporarily painting Alec's handsome face as white as a sheet.  
  
"Definitely not scared," Alec teased fondly, a little out of breath. "C'mon, let's get you inside."  
  
Alec's hand slid into Magnus' and he started leading the warlock back into the main street where the rain and hail hit them full on. Alec's eyes scanned the area, and then he finally tugged Magnus into the direction of a tiny bakery only a few feet away. He pulled out his stele and unlocked the door, and then he pulled Magnus inside. A small bell above the door dinged when it slammed shut behind them.

In the brief moment they didn't speak Magnus could hear the raindrops dripping down their own bodies onto the white tile floor beneath their feet, and the storm outside pounded mercilessly on the windows. Their hands were still linked as Magnus glanced around - a very old fashioned cash register stood on the cream colored counter, and wooden shelves filled with all kinds of bread hung off the walls. To Magnus' left, against another wall, there stood a large display case with all kinds of pastries and it hummed quietly. All of the pastries inside of it looked delicious and handmade.  
  
"Breaking and entering? Really?" Magnus said finally. Alec took his boyfriend's face into his hands and kissed him so sweetly it made Magnus melt against him. Now that rain wasn't hitting him full on anymore he somehow seemed to grow colder even if the day's heat still lingered on in the bakery.  
  
"I'd like to call it _seeking refuge_ ," Alec disagreed, backing Magnus up against the counter. Anyone could look through the windows of the bakery and see them together right now - could see Alec lift Magnus up, and Magnus' legs wrap around Alec's waist instinctively. Magnus shuddered again at the thought as he was put back down right beside the cash register.  
  
"Cold?" Alec guessed. Clearly he had no intentions of stopping and the threat of being seen like this thrilled Magnus and made him cling onto Alec a little tighter.   
  
"Must be these clothes, I'm soaked," Magnus purred. Alec grinned against his mouth.  
  
"Why don't we take them off then?"  
  
A streetlight flickered once, twice, and then it went out along with all the other lights in the street. Power outage, Magnus concluded, as they were plunged into complete darkness. He smiled - Alec was already fumbling with his buttons. By the time he was peeling Magnus' shirt off Magnus was trembling all over and he lifted Alec's shirt over his head with some difficulty. It landed on the floor with a wet smack.   
  
Alec's body was practically a furnace against his own when they were chest to chest again. His kisses were hot as they trailed down Magnus' neck, and Magnus sunk his hands into Alec's wet hair with a happy hum.   
  
"The Institute's been quiet," he commented, not sure why he did. Perhaps it was because all of this was just too good to be true. Alec's fingers danced along Magnus' ribs, slowly sliding his hands down Magnus' slick skin before they settled on the small of Magnus' back.  
  
"Kept my phone on mute the whole day," Alec admitted. He nosed along the hollow of Magnus' throat, "I had more important matters to tend to."

"What if something happened?" Magnus still pressed. The fact that Alec considered Magnus more important than his duties spoke volumes on the depth of the Shadowhunter's love for him and whereas it pleased Magnus immensely to be his boyfriend's top priority, he was just flat out baiting Alec at this point. He didn't know if Alec could tell, but Magnus just wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"Let it. I got everything I need right here."

There it was - and there was no way Alec didn't feel Magnus' satisfied little smirk when their lips reconnected. Their tongues slid together sensually, the roll of Alec's hips against the warlock's own not nearly enough to be gratifying - Magnus needed more, and he needed it now. He startled when his hand bumped into the little bell on the counter and they both laughed it off, laughter gradually turning into deep sighs and excited whimpers. Alec's lips were just so soft as they trailed down Magnus' body, and Magnus could feel the change in his eyes as Alec's teeth teased at his left nipple. Already the warlock was panting, anxious and aching for more, both impressed and astonished that no matter how often they did this, Alec still made it feel as exciting as that very first time.

"What if someone sees?" Alec asked belatedly, as an afterthought, into Magnus' chest. Magnus wrapped his legs a little tighter around him in a silent warning to not even consider stopping now. His hands dragged down Alec's bare shoulders and he wanted to luxuriate in the way all that strong muscle felt against his own body.

“I'd pity them,” Magnus half-moaned, “for missing out.”

Alec pulled away a little. His lips were puffy and his eyes were dark and half-lidded.

He was gorgeous.

“But if the owners come back...”

“There's only two people who are gonna  _come,_ and it's gonna be you and me. Now shut up and put your hands on me again before I have to get creative with the donuts.”

There was a trace of laughter in Alec's eyes – one Magnus would mirror if only he wasn't getting a little desperate. He could probably just climb on top of Alec and ride him in front of a crowd of people and wouldn't care about being seen like that, Magnus was just that far gone, but he did briefly consider the mild discomfort Alec's voice had been tinged with when he'd voiced his concerns. He wrapped his arms possessively around the Shadowhunter, groaning low in his throat when Alec started palming at the hard outline of his cock through his soaked shorts.

Magnus didn't care what other people might think of him. But he did care about Alec.

And he decided he didn't want to share the privilege of seeing Alec naked with anyone else.

It was a little hard to focus but he managed to darken the windows so no one could look inside, and his fingers sparked with blue magic in the darkness as he closed off the door so tight that whomever might want to come in would have to break it down with some heavy power machines.

“Did you just -”

“Less talking, more kissing,” Magnus insisted and he instantly got what he wanted. The warlock liked that Alec enjoyed spoiling him even if it turned him into a needy mess when Alec worked him up into this kind of state. He dismissed the remainder of their clothing and Alec sighed into his mouth when they were naked all of a sudden. He almost instantly started grinding into his boyfriend, their cocks sliding together. It was all too much and not nearly enough.  
  
"How do you want me?" Magnus breathed, because he didn't think he could wait any longer.  
  
"Just like this. Wanna look at you," Alec replied. He didn't seem to be capable of keeping from kissing Magnus. "You always look so hot when I'm inside of you."  
  
The spark of desire Magnus had felt earlier turned into a raging inferno which seemed to swallow him whole - he glanced over Alec's shoulder one last time just to make sure no one was out there, even though any potential unwanted visitor couldn't get in or see them, and then he summoned some lube and passed it to Alec. He could do it himself, but he knew Alec enjoyed the process of fingering Magnus open a bit too much.  
  
With a confident push from Alec, Magnus was suddenly outstretched on the counter on his back. He kicked off his sandals and bit lightly into Alec's lip when the Shadowhunter bent down over him to kiss him, which earned him a satisfied hum. Magnus shivered in anticipation when he heard the cap of the lube twist off and he tossed one of his legs over Alec's shoulders, wriggling his toes in the air.

“Pretty flexible for an old man, huh?” Magnus teased breathlessly when Alec blinked at him bemusedly. Alec snorted and Magnus was about to make a racy comment, but then Alec's fingers were tracing his entrance all of a sudden and his eyes fell shut instead. “Ah – that's. Don't be a tease.”

“Me? Never,” Alec said as innocently as he could while the first finger slid inside of Magnus. Magnus practically keened at the feeling of it, teeth digging into his bottom lip while his hands turned into tight fists. The warlock was already panting just from that, not even close to being pleased but just grateful to know he was going to get what he wanted soon enough. “God – you're  _perfect.”_

“No I'm not.”

Alec bent down again, practically folding Magnus in half, and started kissing whatever skin he could reach. Thankfully he wasn't taking his time with getting Magnus ready for him, because he was already adding a second finger, twisting and scissoring inside of Magnus to try to get him to open up for him a little faster. Oh, it felt so wonderful, and Magnus didn't even have to complete his plea of “ _More, please just_ _-”_ before Alec added a third. He was steadily fucking his fingers in and out of Magnus, fucking him like he would fuck him with his cock, and Magnus was twitching and whining with need.

“Yes you are,” Alec continued to speak into his skin, “Of course you're perfect. Look at you. Look at beautiful you are. How well you're taking my fingers.”

When Magnus did manage to open his eyes he glanced down and saw that his cock was already leaking a steady stream of precum onto his flat stomach. His nipples were hard and reddened, courtesy of Alec's prior attention, and when he looked into Alec's eyes he saw his own debauched face and his cat eyes reflected in them. Alec's expression was one of pure desire for him and Magnus had never felt more ready before.

“I'm not gonna be perfect until I have you inside of me,” Magnus confessed and Alec cursed, fucking his fingers deeper inside of him, wrenching a soft gasp from Magnus' throat. “Please. _Please_ _._ I'm so ready, I want you, can you _just_ _please_ -”

“Yeah. Okay. Just, come here, sit up a little, I just wanna hold you,” Alec stammered and Magnus could practically feel himself melt into a puddle of goo because  _of course_ Alec Lightwood would want to hold him tenderly while he fucked him good. It would be more practical to just do it from behind, for Magnus to bend over for Alec and just let him do whatever he wanted, but that wasn't what Alec was about, was it? Alec wanted to  _please_ Magnus, wanted to do things properly, and Alec would always prefer making love over a quick, deep fuck from behind.

Even if the time and place just weren't right.

Magnus' body instantly seemed to mourn the loss of Alec's fingers the moment he pulled them out, but Alec's arms settling around his body somewhat made up for it. Magnus buried his face into one of Alec's broad shoulders, scooting to the very edge of the counter so they could be as close as possible, and then he reached between their bodies for Alec's cock. Alec's body bowed forward with a deep rumbling groan when Magnus wrapped his fingers around the impressive length.

“You're just aching for it, aren't you, Alexander?” Magnus murmured emphatically. “Poor thing.”

“ _Magnus_ _,”_ Alec practically whined into Magnus' ear. Magnus squeezed a dollop of lube onto his hand and stroked Alec a few times. He was so hard, so damn  _hot_ _,_ like Alec was just burning up from the inside out. And it was all because of Magnus.

“Ssh,” he hushed, gently, “I'm gonna make it all better.”

He wrapped his legs around Alec's hips and dug his heels into his boyfriend's ass, urging him to move forward. Magnus guided Alec's cock to his entrance and hissed in pleasure when he felt it bump against him, Alec's hips already moving impatiently in small circles. One of Alec's hands settled on Magnus' thighs to hitch it up higher, make it a little easier to push inside, and Magnus could feel the sharp bite of his boyfriend's nails digging into his skin when he breached him.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, not really sure why he was saying his name at all, just knowing that it felt so good on his tongue. Magnus wanted to praise Alec, wanted to tell him how good it felt, but he just  _couldn't_ _._ All he could do was cling onto his boyfriend's broad back and take wavering breaths to steady himself and ignore his need to touch himself because he didn't want to finish too early. He should be a lot stronger than that. He was the more experienced one out of the two after all.

Alec slowly withdrew his hips, careful the way he always was during the first few thrusts when he was still testing the waters, and Magnus gasped when he pushed back so deep inside that their hips pressed firmly together. He could feel his own cock twitch between their bodies while blinding pleasure shot through him. The moan he released was low and guttural, filthy.

“Does it hurt?” Alec asked, sounding a little strained. Magnus wanted to shake Alec and tell him he wasn't about to break any time soon, but that he was more than welcome to try anyway.

“Please don't stop,” Magnus pleaded instead. He practically sobbed with relief when Alec tentatively started building up a pace.

“Like that?” Alec asked, still seeming worried. The Shadowhunter was breathing heavily and the room lit up just briefly when lightning flashed three times in a row. It made Magnus want to smother himself into Alec's body and that was exactly what he did when he hid his face into Alec's chest. Each thrust hit him just right in that place which made Magnus feel both lightheaded and weak with senseless bliss and his nails dragged helplessly along Alec's rune-marked arms, just trying to take hold of  _something_ to ground himself.

“Just – just like that. Oh. Oh  _god,_ Alec –  _yes yes yes_ _-”_

Their bodies were coming together in loud smacks now and Magnus was officially lost in Alec. The sounds of their coupling seemed to bounce off the peach-colored walls but Magnus didn't have the sense to try to keep it down a little. He was rapidly forgetting everything. Where they were, why they were there in the first place, what they'd been doing all day before this. All that mattered was Alec inside of him. Alec holding him. Alec making love to him. When Alec cupped his face and kissed him tenderly Magnus could barely kiss him back, just moaning and muttering utter filth against his boyfriend's lips, but Alec didn't seem to mind. If anything, it only seemed to spur him on more.

Magnus choked when Alec wrapped his hand around his aching cock.

“No, no, don't wanna cum yet,” Magnus mumbled, but Alec just shook his head.

“It's okay, I want you to,” Alec assured him. As Magnus dared to open his eyes and glance down he saw Alec's hand making sloppy work of jerking him off, almost as fast as he was fucking him now, and Magnus could feel his body draw tight, knowing he was reaching his limit startingly fast. He hadn't expected to be this close this soon but Alec just wasn't relenting and Magnus wasn't given any breathing space at all.

“Alec, stop, you're gonna - ah, _fuck,_ make me lose it,” Magnus whimpered and Alec kissed him. He could hear the wet sounds of their lips together, hear the filthy squelching noises of their bodies joining as they had used far too much lube, and reveled in the soft little moans Alec just couldn't keep in. When he closed his eyes all he could see were stars, and when Alec whispered a gentle, _“_ _I just love you so much, you feel so good, just let go it's okay,”_ Magnus finally did just that.

He stopped trying to keep himself together, held on for dear life and fully allowed himself to enjoy the way his man was loving him, and was overwhelmed with love and mind-blowing pleasure when he finally came. He was faintly aware of Alec's stuttering gasps, the way he held onto Magnus a little more harder than before, and when Alec all of a sudden stilled Magnus stroked his hair and let him ride his orgasm out. Their hearts were racing so fast that Magnus could feel Alec's beat against his own chest and he felt so intimately connected to him in that moment that he found himself wishing that they could stay like this, endlessly and forever entwined.

Magnus lifted his head from Alec's chest so they were now cheek to cheek. His hands came up to stroke his boyfriend's silky hair absentmindedly while he listened to both their ragged breathing. His eyes were still gold beneath his closed eyelids - with a discontent sigh he allowed Alec to pull away when the nephilim started moving. Alec looked at him tenderly and pressed a loving kiss against his temple.   
  
"Stay here," he said, and Magnus almost wanted to protest. He didn't want to be alone right now, he wanted to cuddle and enjoy the way Alec's body felt against his but alas, Alec was gone already. Magnus wrapped his arms around his body with a shudder as he gazed down at his clothes, which laid in a soggy heap on the floor along with his sandals, and he dismissed them back to their hotel room along with Alec's with his magic. He hoped the cleaning lady had gone home early as well. Otherwise, he feared the poor woman might have gotten a face full of dirty underwear just now if she just happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Oh well.

Worse things have happened.

Normally Magnus would enjoy being naked with Alec a little longer but he didn't think that would be very sanitary for the poor people who had to come back to work here tomorrow – he wrinkled up his nose when he felt Alec's release slowly drip out of him, onto the counter. There was so much of it even Magnus was a little impressed.

Magnus pushed himself off the counter with a wince and had to put both his hands on it in order to keep himself standing. He was sore and his legs were shaky, the way they always were after being with Alec like this, and he hummed when Alec approached him again and wrapped his arms around him from behind. The whole bakery smelt of sweat, sex, rain and pastries and Magnus closed his eyes and savored it along with the embrace.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, pressing soft kisses along the side of Magnus' face, nuzzling into his temple.

“I'm perfect, remember?” Magnus half-teased. There was a flare of embarrassment rising up within him when Alec started cleaning him up with some paper towels he had found in the back of the store just now, but it was such a loving gesture that he didn't have it in him to tell Alec to stop. With a wave of his hand he cleaned the counter and dismissed the dirty paper towels in Alec's hands once Alec was done – blue magic sparked around his fingers when he summoned new, clean clothes onto his body and Alec's as well. Alec appeared very bemused when Magnus turned to look at him, before he stepped in close and wiped away what Magnus assumed was another smudge of eyeliner.

"I could have fixed it myself," Magnus said.  
  
"Yes, you could have," Alec retorted in a patient tone that said,  _but I like doing this for you_ _._  When Alec dropped his hand from Magnus' cheekbone he pressed a kiss against Magnus' forehead, nose pressed into his hair just briefly, like he just couldn't keep himself from touching Magnus one way or another. It made Magnus' heart swell in his chest.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Alec then said out of nowhere. "I saw these amazing donuts in the back -"  
  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood - first you break into this place, then you defile me on their counter, and now you want to rob them of their  _donuts_? Did you forget that  _I_ am supposed to be the bad influence here?" Magnus laughed.  
  
"I was gonna clean up and pay for them," Alec muttered with something very akin to a _pout_ on his face, "they won't even notice."  
  
Magnus pretended to mull this over. He knew Alec bore no ill will, ever. He's done worse things himself honestly.   
  
"Anything covered in chocolate will make me a very happy man," Magnus then decided. Alec beamed at him and stepped away again - returning with chocolate-filled croissants and sugar-coated donuts only seconds later. Magnus moaned with pleasure after taking his very first bite and together they sat back down on the counter. 

Magnus almost felt bad for having sex in here. Obviously these people took their craft very seriously and they just happened to be amazing at what they did too.

There was warmth radiating from the thigh Alec had pressed up against Magnus', and together they watched the rain pound down onto the street in companionable silence. It was starting to flood, but the hail had finally let up so Magnus considered that progress. Perhaps tomorrow would be a sunnier day. Otherwise he might have to consider creating them a portal to some other place – perhaps Spain. Alec would like Spain.

“You're quiet,” Alec observed. Magnus held out a piece of croissant for him to try and Alec ate from his fingers without second thought. A sense of endearment blossomed within Magnus while he watched his boyfriend chew – he felt whole and complete the way he only did around Alec.

“I was just thinking about how good life's been to me recently,” Magnus answered. He had a boyfriend who loved him more than anything, he was safe, healthy, happy. Was there really anything else Magnus could ever ask for?

“I'm sorry about the weather. I know you were looking forward to this trip,” Alec said. He considered his last piece of donut and offered it to Magnus, who took it without second thought. He hadn't been aware of just how hungry he'd really been – it had been around dinner time when the rain had started to pour down on them and, well. Obviously they'd had other things on their mind.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I think I was pretty _loud and clear_ about how much I've been enjoying myself so far.”

They shared a grin and Magnus bumped his shoulder into Alec's playfully. His boyfriend's cheeks were still flushed and his hair was a wreck beyond fixing at this point. The white shirt Magnus had summoned onto Alec's body only made his tan more obvious. There was no one Magnus could ever possibly even imagine loving more.

“I'll always have a good time with you, Alec. No matter where we go or what the weather's like when we get there.”

“You could make Edom feel like heaven to me,” Alec confessed.

The wind howled outside. There was a glimmer of vulnerability in Alec's eyes, something which Magnus couldn't quite place, and then their fingers laced together and nothing really mattered anymore. They kissed leisurely one last time, lips and tongues tasting of sugar and chocolate, and then Alec finally decided it was time to continue this in bed. The Shadowhunter dutifully slid a 20 euro bill into the cash register to generously cover for what they ate and Magnus took his hands when Alec came to help him back onto his feet. His legs were still a little shaky. He was in desperate need of a hot shower and some cuddles. Luckily, both were fairly easily to obtain.

With a final glance over the bakery, which looked perfectly fine save from a few missing baked goods, Alec pulled Magnus back into the storm. They were instantly up to their ankles in rainwater. Magnus' dry clothes quickly became drenched, Alec winced when he got hit in the face by a few stray pieces of hail, and thunder rumbled dangerously above their heads. They laughed as they jumped into puddles of rainwater and chased each other on the deserted street, racing to see who could get back to the hotel first.

They could have used a portal to return to their hotel room. It would have saved them the hassle of having to deal with wet clothes and cold hands, but what was the fun in that?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I like to close my eyes and reflect on the beautiful places I've had the privilege of visiting. Analipsi was one of such places - it has been 10 years since I last went on a vacation, but I still remember every shop in this little town in vivid detail. It is very possible that most of Analipsi has changed throughout the years and that the place I described in this fic is long gone, but it brought me a lot of joy to write about it anyway.
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
